The search for new therapeutic agents has been greatly aided in recent years by a better understanding of the structure of enzymes and other biomolecules associated with diseases. One important class of enzymes that has been the subject of extensive study is protein kinases.
Protein kinases constitute a large family of structurally related enzymes that are responsible for the control of a variety of signal transduction processes within the cell. Protein kinases are thought to have evolved from a common ancestral gene due to the conservation of their structure and catalytic function. Almost all kinases contain a similar 250-300 amino acid catalytic domain. The kinases may be categorized into families by the substrates they phosphorylate (e.g., protein-tyrosine, protein-serine/threonine, lipids, etc.).
Mitogen-activiated protein kinase-activated protein kinase 2 (MAPKAP K2 or MK2) mediates multiple p38 MAPK-dependent cellular responses. MK2 is an important intracellular regulator of the production of cytokines, such as tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNFa), interleukin 6 (II-6) and interferon gamma (IFNg), that are involved in many actute and chronic inflammatory diseases, e.g. theumatoid arthritis and inflammatory bowel disease. MK2 resides in the nucleus of non-stimulated cells and upon stimulation, it translocates to the cytoplasm and phosphorylates and activates tuberin and HSP27. MK2 is also implicated in heart failure, brain ischemic injury, the regulation of stress resistance and the production of TNF-quadrature. (see Deak et al., EMBO. 17:4426-4441 (1998); Shi et al., Biol. Chem. 383:1519-1536 (2002); Staklatvala., Curr. Opin. Pharmacol. 4:372-377 (2004), and Shiroto et al., J. Mol. Cardiol. 38:93-97 (2005)).
Many diseases are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events as described above. These diseases include, but are not limited to, autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, bone diseases, metabolic diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies and asthma, Alzheimer's disease, and hormone-related diseases. Accordingly, there remains a need to find protein kinase inhibitors useful as therapeutic agents.